Stanley Plumly
Stanley Plumly (born 1939) is an American poet and academic. Life Plumly was born in Barnesville, Ohio,Stanley Plumly b. 1939, Poetry Foundation, Web, Feb. 1, 2012. the son of Herman and Esther Plumly.http://www.nationalbook.org/nba2007_p_plumly.html and grew up in Ohio and Virginia. He graduated from Wilmington College, and earned an M.A., and a Ph.D. in 1968, from Ohio University. He taught for a number of years at Ohio University, where he helped found the Ohio Review, and he has been a visiting writer at a number of other institutions, including the University of Iowa, Princeton University, Columbia University, and the University of Washington. At present, he teaches at the University of Maryland, College Park, where he is professor of English and director of the creative writing program. Plumley's work has been published in The Atlantic Monthly, The American Poetry Review, The New Yorker, The New York Times, and The Paris Review, among others. His poems and essays have been selected for 40 anthologies, including From the Other World: Poems in Memory of James Wright (2008). Writing Longman Anthology of Contemporary Poetry: "This poet hymns unlikely things, finding beauty and grace where they were overlooked, so that a frightful contraption like an iron lung can become a miraculous vehicle for 'out-of-the-body travel', the major metaphor as well as the tile ot Plumly's finest collection (1977). In the same way, wildflowers we may have scarely noticed, like meadow-rue and peppergrass, are shown to have the same kind of unlikely and stirring beauty. Stirring, perhaps, because unlikely, rescued from a modest oblivion to enhance our sense of life." Recognition In 2009, Plumly was named Poet Laureatefor the State of Maryland by Governor Martin O'Malley. The Associated Press, September 29, 2009 Prizes *John William Corrington Award for Lifetime Achievement in Literature, 2010 *Beall Award in Biography from PEN, 2009 *Paterson Poetry Prize, 2008 *LA Times Book Prize, 2008 *Delmore Schwartz Memorial Award, 1972 *Ingram Merrill Foundation Award *Pushcart Prize on six occasions *Academy Award in Literature from the American Academy of Arts and Letters *John William Corrington Award for Literary Excellence Fellowships * Rockefeller Foundation Fellowship * Ingram-Merrill Fellowship * 1973 John Simon Guggenheim Fellowship http://www.gf.org/fellows/11600-stanley-plumly * National Endowment for the Arts Fellowship on three occasions * 1991 poet in residence at The Frost Place Publications Poetry *''In the Outer Dark: Poems''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1970. * How the Plains Indians Got Horses. Crete, NE: Best Cellar, 1973. *''Giraffe: Poems by Stanley Plumly''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1973. *''Out-of-the-Body Travel''. New York: Ecco Press, 1977. *''Summer Celestial''. New York: Ecco Press, 1983. *''Boy on the Step''. New York: Ecco Press, 1989. *''The Marriage in the Trees''. New York: Ecco Press, 1997. *''Now That My Father Lies Down Beside Me: New and selected poems 1970–2000''. New York: Ecco Press, 2000. *''Old Heart''. New York: Nrton, 2009. Non-fiction *''Argument & Song: Sources & Silences in Poetry''. New York: Handsel Books, 2003. *''Posthumous Keats: A personal biography''. New York: Norton, 2008. Edited *''The New Bread Loaf Anthology of Contemporary American Poetry (edited with Michael Collier). Hanover, NH: University Press of New England, 1999. *William Matthews, ''Search Party: Collected poems ''(edited with Sebastian Matthews). Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 2004. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Stanley Plumley b. 1939, Poetry Foundation. Web, Nov. 18, 2012. Audio / video *''Stanley Plumly / Charles Wright'' (cassette). New York: Academy of American Poets, 1977. *''Promising the Air'' (cassette). Washington, DC: Watershed Tapes, 1985. *''Stanley Plumly Reading'' (CD). Aspen, CO: Aspen Writers Conference, 1988. *''Paul Zweig Memorial Lecture: Keats and birdsong'' (cassette). New York: Poets House, 1992. *''Stanley Plumly'' (cassette). Kansas City, MO: New Letters, 1998? Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Stanley Plumly + audiobook, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 9, 2018. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Birthday" at Poetry 180 *"The Crows at 3 A.M.," The New Yorker, June 2, 2008 *"Silent Heart Attack,The Atlantic, September 2003 *"Complaint Against the Arsonist, Virginia Quarterly Review, Summer 1992 *Stanley Plumly b. 1939 at the Poetry Foundation *Stanley Plumly profile & 9 poems at the Academy of American Poets ;Audio / video *Stanley Plumly at YouTube *[http://poemsoutloud.net/columns/archive/bright_stars/ "Bright Stars: Campion’s Film of and from Keats", Poems Out Loud, Stanley Plumly, 10.22.09] ;Books *Stanley Plumly at Amazon.com ;About *Faculty biography maintained by the University of Maryland *[http://bostonreview.net/BR21.3/Meyer.html "A Conversation with Stanley Plumly", Lisa Meyer, Boston Review] *[http://findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_qa3692/is_199505/ai_n8715417/ "Stanley Plumly: An interview", The American Poetry Review, May 1995, David Biespiel, Rose Solari] Category:American poets Category:University of Maryland, College Park faculty Category:1939 births Category:Living people Category:American academics of English literature Category:Wilmington College (Ohio) alumni Category:Ohio University alumni Category:Poets Laureate of Maryland Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets